


First Kiss

by pretentioys



Series: Kreibigail Drabbles [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretentioys/pseuds/pretentioys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During college, Krei and Abigail shared their first kiss, but it didn't go exactly how they intended. Originally posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swampcon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=swampcon).



Abigail peered up at Krei, averting her eyes slightly. She wasn't exactly use to this and as the blond leaned over her she blushed furiously. Krei himself was pretty nervous, he wasn't use to this. Being around someone like Abigail. But the intention here wasn't to be anxious so Krei lowered himself a little and went towards Abigail’s face, to kiss her. Abigail, surprised by his sudden motion, tried to move away, but it ended up where Krei had successfully… poked the girl in the eye.

The brunette gripped her face in pain, eyes watering, and she whimpered out, “God, Krei…” Alistair bit his lip, recoiling at his mistake. He was such an idiot. He stumbled to apologize, but when he opened his mouth to speak he was interrupted by Abigail’s laughter. She giggled, she still gripped at her eye but she was smiling. It always made Krei feel oddly warm inside to see her face like that. Abigail smiled up at Krei, after her eyes had stopped watering, “Let’s try that again.”

Her eye was still red and slightly teary, but it wasn't anything worth notable, Krei still felt insanely compelled to kiss her despite his previous blunder. He however didn't lean in for a kiss again, he was too nervous now and he even considered leaving now, taking Abigail home before Callaghan had the chance to berate him again for keeping his precious little girl out too late. However Abigail grabbed his shirt, pulling him in closer, with confidence she smirked, “I saw this in a movie… and if I just tilt my head…”

Doing so, Abigail pulled Krei into a kiss. This time his nose not poking her in the eye, and it was really tender and sweet. Krei nervously stood there before he breathed out slowly, he pushed against Abigail’s force, meeting it and they shared their first kiss… successfully with only a few tears being shed.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship was discovered amongst the coven of the BH6 Skype Group and it quickly grew into an OTP. It's really cute and I'm definitely going to write more fics about it in the future.


End file.
